Unexpected Love
by TheDivinaLPS
Summary: Rein is aggressive, violent and loud. She's never had a crush, or a boyfriend her whole 13 years of life. She's a normal 8th grader with a secret. One mysterious guy that she always bumps into is determined to find out. Through all the chaos they end up together. Shein One shot
1. Meeting Him

**A/N: This is my contest entry for Kiku Nakamura's contest. Hope you guys enjoy it! It will be short since I have a deadline, August 25th, 2013. Any who~ Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigiboshi no futago hime or any of the characters that have names in this fanfiction**.

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

"DAMMIT, We're gonna be late, FINE HURRY UP AND STOP STUFFING YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" I yelled.

"OKAY HOLD YOUR HORSES WOMAN!" Fine came bounding out the door.

"Finally, thank god, let's go," I grabbed her unsuspecting hand and ran off towards our .

We came rushing in the classroom door, and took our seats just as the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rein, I have a twin named Fine. I have blue hair, and sea blue eyes like my dead father, Truth. Fine resembles our mother, Elsa, with her red hair, and fiery red eyes. So, back to me, I'm a normal 2nd year at this school. I'm single, and not really looking for someone right now, since all the boys are scared of me. But sometimes I dream about having a special someone.

Now back to the story, "Good morning class, tomorrow we're in for a treat," he clapped his hands to get our attention. "A new student will be joining our school community, I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour." Cool! A new student, I wonder what he/she will be like.

The day went by as usual, and we finally went home. I sat on my bed waiting for time to pass. Then the clock struck 5. _Time to head out to my job!_ I secretly worked at a maid café to make money. I didn't want to always ask my mom for stuff so I decided to get a job, for her benefit and mine. Only Fine knew I would sneak out, she would always cover for me. I got my uniform and shoved it in my duffle bag and threw it out he window, then I jump to the nearest tree branch, caught it, let go and land on the ground safely and silently, gymnastics paid off.

"Hello what would you like," I smiled sweetly, the customer blushed and said their order. I was famous in this café, since I was the youngest, and I had beautiful blue hair that didn't make me look abnormal. After my shift Martha, my manager asked me to take out the trash. As I was dropping the garbage off, someone grabbed my arm forcefully and pushed me against the wall. "Hey little lady, wanna come play with me," the guy was probably in high school, he looked like a delinquent and his breath smelled like alcohol. His friends laughed, I gave him my ice cold stare, "Who would want to 'play' with low life, alcoholic like you, your breath reeks it makes me sick," I spat in his face, I quickly slid out of his grip and jump kicked him. "You little bitch," his friends lunged and I tried to fight them off all at once, but there was too many. They finally caught me, I was struggling to break free, one of them put their hand up my skirt. I screamed and desperately kicked, tears began to fall. _Why me? Why, why, why?! Someone save me! Please! _I closed my eyes and prayed_._

Their grip on me loosened. _Huh, how is that possible unless...?_ I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, they had punched me before and it got my vision out of whack. All I saw was a black figure with a violet-blue head, it was really fast. He beat up three guys at once, his movements were swift and calm, yet deadly. Finally all of them were unconscious and beaten up, he walked towards me as I slid down the wall and started to lose my consciousness. He lifted me bridal style, all I could remember from his face was that he had dark serious, blue eyes. At that moment I think I fell in love.

I woke up the next morning, I had a massive headache. When I turned on to my side, I became face to face with Fine, with her eyes open wide with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head~," she singed.

I screamed and quickly covered my mouth, "What the heck Fine?! Don't scare me like that!"

"Gomen, gomen, my bad sorry," she waved her hand dismissively, while laughing a little.

I rubbed the back of my head, to try and soothe my headache, "What happened to me," I looked at my clothes, "Why am I still wearing my uniform?!"

"Calm down, chill, take a deep breath," she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye, I did as she said and felt a bit more calm. "Now the answer to your question is," she trailed off and I anticipated her explanation. "Well last night I heard a noise coming from your room, so I went to go check, and then I saw a guy wearing all black and a hat that cast a dark shadow on his face, climbing in through the window carrying you in his arms. You were asleep so he gently placed you on your bed, and silently retreated. Before he left he caressed your cheek..." The memory of the blue eyes flashed through my mind.

I shook her shoulders, "DID YOU SEE WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE?!"

"N-no, I didn't. No can you please calm down and change, we have school remember?" I sighed, "Fine. But we are talking about this later."

While I was getting changed, I started to wonder... Who was that guy, and why did he save me? But the question that intrigued me the most was, Will I ever see or meet him again?

That question was answered as the classroom door opened.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, follow or favourite! ;)**


	2. Those Dark Blue Eyes

**~Rein's POV~**

The classroom door slid open. A cute boy with violet-blue hair walked in through the door. He walked to the front and introduced himself, "Shade-desu please take care of me." he bowed and the teacher explained his situation.

"Alright you will be sitting next to Bright, in the back." Shade nodded lightly and made his way to his seat as all the girl's eyes followed him. He took a seat, Bright smiled and attempted to say hi, but he was cut off because Shade just ignored him. What a rude kid. When I looked closer, I noticed his serious dark blue eyes.

Finally the class ended and it was lunch. Fine and I went to our usual spot under the oak tree. Bright ran over, "Hey ladies, mind if I sit here," he smiled. "Yeah sure, our pleasure," Fine answered. He set his food down and tackled us. He nudged us playfully as we all laughed. The truth is, Bright is our childhood friend. He had dazzling blonde hair and ruby-red eyes filled with wonder, he was extremely gorgeous. I'd always admired him, but not in that way, I think. All of us were close but he seemed a little different towards Fine.

"So what did you guys think of the new student?"

"He's a jerk," I stated coldly, as Fine squealed, "He's TOTALLY HOT!"

Bright laughed, "You guys never change."

We were interrupted by a boy panting, while holding a letter in his hand. "Um... can I speak to Rein for a moment."

I looked at the two for approval and they nodded, I shrugged and followed him.

He started to fidget, "Um... well..."

"Well what?" I started to grow impatient.

"Uh... I just wanted to say.. that I think your pretty, and you have a beautiful smile and I was wondering if we could-" he was cut off, because a ball sped by his face and hit mine straight on. I clenched my hands and my teeth to hold my anger.

"My bad sorry, you were in the way." an older boy chuckled.

I got up and brushed myself off. "If you were sincere then you wouldn't be laughing now would you? Let me guess, your friend over there with the brown hair asked you to kick that ball in my face so he could get revenge on me for humiliating him in front of his ex girlfriend cause he cheated, right? Well I got news for you bro, I. Don't. Care!" I cracked my knuckles as the boy who kicked me gulped nervously.

"Yeah so? What are you gonna do about it Princess?"

I chuckled sinisterly, I made a lunge for him and beat him to a pulp. When I had finished I shook the dust of my hands and smiled, "Now what were you gonna ask-" the boy with the letter sped by me crying. Bright and Fine walked towards me. "Are you okay Rein," Bright grabbed my shoulders and looked me up and down in concern. I smiled and nodded, "Thank goodness," he hugged me and quickly pulled away realizing what had just occurred. Fine and I went back to the previous event, she patted my back in sympathy. "Why did he leave," I asked not understanding why the boy had run away," she sighed, "You never learn do you, you have to act more ladylike if you want people to not be scared of you."

**~Bright's POV~**

"Isn't she good the way she is?" another's voice commented. We spun around, it was Shade he was leaning against a pillar. "It's better if a girl knows how to take care of herself, Prince Charming can't always come and save you." he caught my eye, winked and smirked, he walked towards me and whispered, "be careful pretty boy, or I'll take her from you." my eyes grew wide, he smirked again and kept walking.

**~Fine's POV~ **

"What was his problem?" Bright said through clenched teeth. Earlier, I noticed how Bright and Shade stared each other down, what going on with them. "We better get back," Bright grunted, me and Rein giggled. "What," we smiled, "Nothing."

**~Rein's POV~**

"There you go," I handed that customer their soufflé. I was about to walk into the storage room to organize some things, I started to hum happily. "Ring Ring" my phone rang. "I have a new mission for you," an unknown voice asked. My smile faded, and I became dead serious, "We need you to get rid of something for us, here's the mission brief..."

* * *

**Questions for the chapter:**

**What is Rein hiding?**

**Will she ever find someone?**

**Find out in the next chapter**.** Please review, favourite or follow and check out my other fanfics!**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was sooooo short. I didn't want to show her other job yet... Just wanted to make you guys want to read more. Hope you liked it!**

**Please try entering this contest! So far I have no competition, so can you help us out and enter? You don't have to be super good at writing, it's for fun so give it a go please!**


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: This chapter does not contain multiple POVs because Rein is the only person that has a point of view in this chapter.**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

After I had received the details, I stealthily approached my locker. I opened it then checked if anyone else was in the room. I left a note on the table to tell Martha I had to leave early because I had a family emergency. I flipped a switch in my locker behind a mirror. The lockers glided across the floor and opened to reveal a door. It automatically opened and I stepped inside. I changed in a stylish black leather jacket with blue lining, and jeans with a similar design, I also wore black knee high boots (I'll work on drawing this later on). I checked my wrist watch, it's 9:15 pm, 10 mins till the assigned time. I pressed a button on the wall and the floor beneath me disappeared and I fell down a tube, it led to a garbage chute. I popped out of the chute and brushed myself off.

I quickly ran to my destination. When I got there everything was already set up. _Dammit they have guards all over the place! I got it!_ An idea popped into my head, I did a round off hand spring and hid behind a plant out of guard #1's sight. I decided to throw a smoke bomb in the opposite direction of my position to avert his attention. It worked and he went to go check it out, this left me to the do the same to the others.

_There it is! _I picked open the safe and was about to grab the package when, I heard the guards coming. _Shit they noticed! _"Hey YOU get away from there!" one of them yelled while waving a gun in the air.

Luckily I was wearing makeup and sunglasses so my identity won't be given away. I frantically grabbed the package and jumped to grab hold of a chandelier. I swung back and forth then did a front flip and grabbed the other one. Then I moved to the next while holding the package tightly. When my hand grabbed hold of the last one I nearly missed a bullet. It shot the chandelier that I was holding on to just a few seconds ago. That was close now for my escape, I climbed on to the chandelier and jumped off and kicked the glass window, I easily slipped through the hole I made and landed safely on the neighbouring building's rooftop.

I pumped my fists in the air! "HECK YEAH IN YOUR FACES SUCKERS!" I did victory dance, then my foot slipped. _Crap! _I tried to grab hold of something but I was too far from anything and I was falling fast. _So this is how it's gonna end? Well I might as well confess my deepest secret_, "I want to be-" I was cut off because I made impact.

I opened my eyes, I saw a blinding light. "Am I dead?" I wondered out loud. "Nope you are certainly not." an unfamiliar voice pointed out. When my eyes adjusted, the bright light was the moon. I turned to where the voice came from, it was that guy again, with the dark blue eyes. He was wearing a handkerchief that covered her nose and mouth. He was carrying me bridal style again!

I jumped, "What? Wha? Why did you save me?" I yelled.

He chuckled, "Well it's cause you seem like the type that trouble loves to follow around."

"Hmph. Whatever. I could have saved myself, I don't need your help." I crossed my arms to emphasize what I said.

"Okay next time I won't be there to help you." he saluted and jumped on to the next roof and so on. His silhouette faded into the moonlight. _What a mysterious guy... and he's rude too. Is he from a different group, or is he a new one? But why is my heart beating like so?_ I placed my hand over my heart, it was beating so fast, and my face was becoming hot. _His eyes are so mesmerizing..._

After I remembered the task at hand, I used my cell to call HQ. "Yes, I have the package. Mhm.. okay I'll drop it off soon." I slipped my phone back in my pocket and made my way across the roof tops to get to the drop off destination.

My objective was to go to the coffee place and "leave it behind" after I have some coffee. I decided to go with a casual outfit. I used my clothing device that looked like a compact mirror and chose a flowery top and some jeans and sneakers. I also chose some glasses in case, soon after I made my choice my previous outfit materialized to the new one. I was all set to drop it off. As I took my seat and sipped some coffee, I made eye contact with a man that was sitting nearby he gave me a small signal and I placed the package on the ground. I finished my coffee and got up and took a can back to the café. I quickly changed back into my uniform and went back to "work".

What I didn't know was my every move was being watched.

* * *

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Can you guess what her secret is? ( I'm not talking about what she was gonna say when she's falling.)**

**Can you tell who that guy, that's always saving her, is?**

**Find out parts of the answers of these questions next chapter! Please review, favourite, follow, and check out my other fanfics! **

**A/N: What did you think? Interesting no? Anywho~ if you guys wanna see what her outfit looks like I'll draw just the outfit and you guys will just have to imagine it on her. I'll put the link on my profile when I'm done.**


	4. Prepping injuries

**~Shade's POV~**

I stapled flyers to the walls around the school, "Tch. Why do I have to do this."

"Because you were picked by the class, you can't just let them down!" Rein pouted.

"Actually yes I can. Adios~" I waved and attempted to leave, but she blocked my way and used her iron grip to drag me along.

"This isn't fair. Why do I have to work with you." she complained trying to staple a flyer that was too high for her short body. I snatched the stapler from her and leaned over and stapled it myself. "Geez. When you need help just ask." I left her stunned and continued to staple the flyers.

**~Rein's POV~**

Tomorrow night is the school festival! Our class is doing a courage test. Shade and I are assigned to advertise and give out flyers and stuff. Now we are trying to put the banner up above out class doors. Well technically its me who is putting it up, Shade is standing there telling me what to do, he's so lazy sheesh!

"How bout this?" I held the poster up, as Shade examined it.

"A little higher."

"Okay. Ow... Is this high enough?"

"A little more.. (hahaha)"

"IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I put it up as high as I could go.

"Yep the view is perfect," he snickered, and grinned.

"The view? THE VIEW?!" I spun around, "HENTAI!" I quickly covered my skirt with my hands blocking him from further enjoyment.

He laughed at my scarlet coloured face, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! Ha ha. So they're pink today huh?" I threw the roll of tape at him in frustration. He reflected it with his arm, still laughing.

"That was sexual harassment just now!"_ This low life! How dare he look at that!_

Then in the midst of my despair Bright walked by. "Rein!" he exclaimed. "Shade. What a surprise!" he didn't really sound enthusiastic when he saw Shade. "Need some help?"

"No it's okay I'm perfectly fine." I smiled, then I heard snickering. Shade was still laughing that bastard. "Will you quit it!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Quit what?" Bright had question marks over his head as he titled it in a confused way like a puppy.

Shade stopped himself from laughing for awhile and whispered into Bright's ear as her turned red. "Wha-What?" he turned away, "they were pink?"

"I HEARD THAT! Bright I can't believe you would be that kind of guy!" I put my foot down.

"Chotto Rein I didn't, I mean I don't-" he put his hands up in defence.

I was about to yell again when my foot slipped. Crap, I can't do anything flashy I'm at school. I landed safely in someone's arms. Another person was protecting me from the ladder that came falling down. Bright caught me and Shade was protecting me. "Are you okay," they both asked with deep concern on their faces. I stared in awe at the two of them, "Y-yeah I'm okay."

Shade pushed the ladder aside, Bright put me down. I noticed how beat up they were, "You idiots. Don't worry about me, what about you? You're both hurt, I taking you both and fixing you up." I grabbed they're hands and led them to the infirmary.

**~Shade's POV~ **

"Ouch that hurts," I complained while closing on eye as she placed a bandage under it.

"Don't be such a baby, hold still this will hurt a little." she dabbed a cut on my arm with alcohol, "You said it wouldn't hurt!" I yelled.

"I lied," she winked and stuck her tongue out.

I ran a hand through my hair, _geez what a weird girl_. She started to fix Bright. I watched them awkwardly. That boy is way too sugary and bright. Ha, he's just like his name. He always has a shining smile, but I've noticed recently that its brighter when she's around.

**~Rein's POV~**

"Thanks Rein," we smiled happily at each other, "There's a cut on your cheek. Let me do it for you." Bright picked up a bandage and placed it gently on my face, then he kissed my cheek, "So it will heal faster." he winked. _Wah~ This feeling? What is it? _

"I think we're good now. We should head back to class." Shade said coldly.

"What's up with him today," I whispered to Bright as we followed Shade back to class. Bright shrugged, "Probably jealous of 'something'."

* * *

**Next morning...**

* * *

I adjusted my skirt, while looking in the mirror, Fine popped her head into my room and asked if I could help her with the costume she was wearing. "Geez, Fine you have to learn to zip this up by yourself." I sweat dropped, "Sorry Rein," she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Fine was gonna dress up as a ghost in the courage test because apparently its easier scaring people than being scared by others.

"Alright class I want you all to come up and pick a number out of this hat. The person with the same number as you will be your partner for the courage test, those who are scaring people are not included." the teacher explained. Afterwards all the students came up one by one.

"I got number 7, what about you?" I asked Altezza.

" I got 3." she answered, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I ALSO HAVE 3!"Auler cried with happiness, he grasped Altezza's hand, while she blushed uncontrollably. They're such a cute couple.

"Hey does anyone have 7?" a voice yelled, "Over here!"

The person that walked up to me was the one I least wanted to. It was Shade he was my partner! _T__his is gonna be the worst._

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this has nothing to do with the last chapter but it will make sense the next one.**


	5. Courage Test

**A/N: I couldn't wait to post this till monday sooo here it is! Oh and I won't post one on monday since I posted it today. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

"Can I change my partner?" I raised my hand, "No sorry Rein, that wouldn't be fair."

I heaved a big sigh of disappointment, "I'd rather drink from a toilet than be his partner," I crossed my arms.

"Well that's too bad. We're stuck with each other, I don't like this anymore than you do." Shade glared.

"I just got a notice from the principal, your partner for the courage test is also required to go around the festival with you. He said its a good opportunity to make more friends."

Shade and I groaned. The bell sounded, it was time to go around the festival.

We walked silently side by side put there was a considerable distance between us. I got tired of not speaking, "Okay. Let's make a deal. We'll at least be decent to each other today," I suggested, he thought about it for a moment, "Okay deal." He held out his hand, I took it and we shook hands. When I had touched his hand I felt a surge of electricity. _Weird_.

Along the path there were rows of booths, I saw many booths filled with food, Fine would have loved this.

**~Shade's POV~**

Rein laughed, "Why are you laughing," I asked in curiosity.

"Oh. I was just thinking how my sister would really like the food here," she giggled. I stared at her smiling face. I never knew this violent girl could make such a face.

I coughed, "You should keep smiling like that."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing..."

I glimpsed a game booth, they had a big stuffed dolphin as the grand prize. I excitedly pulled her sleeve to get her attention, "Can we play that game over there?" my eyes gleamed with excitement.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, she quickly turned away. "Yeah. Sure, if you really want to."

We played the game, and we ha tons of fun, "Here you go son, you two make a cute couple," the man handed me the stuffed animal and winked. "N-no we're nothing like that," we stammered. He just smiled and continued managing the booth.

"What a weird guy. Ha ha ha, he thought we were a couple!" I chuckled.

"Yeah so weird." Rein laughed nervously.

We carried on and got more prizes. "Ne~ Ne~ Can we ride that? Pleaseeeeee?" She begged me, referring to the water slide. Wow this school is rich. Her eyes sparkled, I couldn't say no, "Yeah sure."

We put our stuff down and boarded the ride. We sat down and waited for the drop down. "AHHHHHHH!" All of us yelled as we abruptly dropped. I looked to my right, Rein was screaming in delight and fear mixed together. I felt someone squeezing my hand, I noticed she was holding it tightly. A small smile escaped my lips. This was fun!

When the ride ended we sat on the bench with our things and rested. "That was exhilarating!" I exclaimed, "Yep totally." She got up and slipped instead. I caught her, "Whoops my bad," she laughed nervously. I stared into her blue eyes, they sparkled like the sea. Both of us got lost in the moment, and I unconsciously leaned in. Our lips were inches away, "No Shade. You can't. Remember your mission? Don't betray them. Or your life will be in danger, and hers will be more than it already is." a voice inside me warned. I stopped myself from going any further. I gently pushed her away, "Sorry."

**~Rein's POV~**

Finally Shade and I got tired of running around and decided to go take the courage test. "Welcome to class 2-B's courage test. Please hand me your tickets." we did as we were told, "Oh you best be holding each other's hands as well." she winked. "But-" I was cut off, "No buts now do as I say." Shade sighed and entwined his hand with mine. His hand was warm, and soft. My heart started to race, as we entered the "hunted house". A creepy music played in the background.

Some of the traps went off, but it didn't faze us. The only thing I was nervous about was, us holding hands. We avoided eye contact with each other.

**~Fine's POV~ **

"Bright! Get over here, Rein and Shade are coming," I whispered, "Okay, sorry I was doing something else." he answered.

"Okay, 3."

"2"

"1"

I jumped from my hiding place, "BOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. They didn't flinch, they just kept on their awkward atmosphere. Finally it was Bright's turn. He jumped from the pipe he was sitting on and jumped on Shade's shoulders, "MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" he did his best evil laugh. Rein screamed. I jumped for joy, finally the fearless Rein has been scared! Then we noticed the Bright was still on top of Shade's shoulders, using his hands to cover his eyes. "I got you now!" he laughed, "Dude get off me I can't see anything!" Shade begged while stumbling.

He tripped on a wire and they both came crashing down. The sheet covering Bright's head came off, and he and Shade stared at each other for a moment. Then they burst out laughing. "Man. You got me that time." Shade laughed, "Ha! You should have seen your faces!" Bright blurted. "So we finally got you Rein?" I turned to ask my sister but she had disappeared. "Rein?"

**~Rein's POV~**

"Rein?" Fine called. "Sorry Fine, I have something I gotta do," I whispered to no one in particular. I glanced around the corner, and saw the three of them looking for me.

* * *

**A little after...**

I changed into my uniform and headed to HQ. I entered the secret building and was greeted my the main computer S.T.U.

"Welcome back Agent Rein, the director would like to speak to you in his office." an automated voice informed me.

"Okay. Thank you Stu." I stepped through the iron doors and made my way past people on computers analyzing things, modifying new weapons and tools. I passed the training facility filled with people my age and older, training for future missions. Finally I reached the glass elevator that would take me to his office.

He motioned for me to take a seat, and I did. He opened a file, and scanned the info and began to speak.

"I need you to keep on an eye on a rogue agent," he began, "He recently quit our organization for his father's. His codename is Eclipse he is the son of Edward. This all started when his father had some conflict with our other agents, he then quit the agency and started his own that would exact revenge on this one. His son being the person he was, he joined his father to create a plan to destroy this place and all its agents. You are one of our most trusted and experienced agents so I need you to do this for me. From now on your missions will be to follow him and interfere with his plans. I believe he is working undercover in your school at the moment, so don't let your guard down. Most of all do not let anyone know your true identity or you will be in grave danger."

I gulped, damn was that a lot to take in. I thought for a moment, and made my decision. "Alright tell me more."

* * *

**A/N: You all know Shade is Eclipse in disguise. Rein needs a codename too! Please help me out and give me some suggestions! Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**


	6. First Mission

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who gave me suggestions for her codename. Luna was mentioned several times, and it sounded nice so I chose it. Thanks again! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~ **

I took a deep breath and analyzed my new mission in my mind._ Okay, I can do this! First I will make a list of suspects then ruin all his plans. Then when I have finally found out his identity I will dispose of him._ I hesitated, _"dispose" huh... I've never really killed anyone before._ I shook my head and those thoughts disappeared,_ I have to focus on my mission._ With a determined look on my face I went to the gadget room. Johnny the person in charge of this area greeted me at the door.

"Why hello Agent Luna, what do you need from me today?" he held out his hand.

"Here," I dropped a slip of paper in his hand that I had gotten from the director. While he read it I walked around the room looking at the many weapons and tools among the shelves and glass cases. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Johnny led me to the big sliver table in the center of the room.

He set some items on the table, there was digital watch, a thin knife disguised as a pen and some lip gloss. "This watch, can play audio and video whenever you need it to. You can use it to call us, and sometimes we will send mission briefs to this device so you can read them over. It also can tell time." I sweat dropped of course. "This is a knife disguised as a pen, you can use it in case of close combat or if the target is very close to you. The lip gloss is actually a poison, but when you put it on its okay. If you kiss something with this stuff on it can either melt the object or poison an enemies' body. In case theres a mishap with this stuff just call HQ and we'll get you an antidote." I nodded, thanked him and left with the stuff.

_I better get back to school now. _When I had arrived I was scolded for leaving without permission. "Gomenaisai," I apologized to everyone. While Shade sat there just quietly staring at me.

_Its finally time to go home!_ I happily skipped through the halls, when I accidentally bumped into someone. "Whoops gomenasai!" I bowed my head to the person. He started to chuckle, "You really do never change Rein," I looked up to find Bright laughing at me.

"You always make fun of me," I puffed out my cheeks and pouted, that made him laugh more.

"Oh that reminds me! Today my parents and I are coming over to your house today, your mom invited us to go have a dinner party with you guys." he explained to me while brushing himself off.

"Is Altezza coming?" I asked excitedly.

He shook his head, "No, not today I'm afraid. She has a date with Auler today, they're gonna go watch a movie." I smiled, "Okay then. See you later." I waved and ran off to find my sister.

** After school... **

**~Fine's POV~**

Bright sat across from me and his parents were right beside him at the table. I gobbled down my food and watched Rein play with the peas on her plate. Our parents chatted happily as a soft classical music was heard in the background. Finally when all of us kids were done eating we rushed up the stairs to my and Rein's hangout. We used to share rooms but now we have our own so we decided to transform our old room into a hangout.

I jumped on to a red bean bag, my skirt fluttered behind me as I did. Rein sat in her blue bean bag and Bright sat in the yellow one. We put on some decent music and began to talk.

"Where did you disappear to during the courage test?" I asked Rein while she adjusted her pale blue ruffled skirt. She froze, "Um I got lost..."

Bright and I exchanged looks, she was lying. "U-um I just remembered I have to go do something! Be right back!" she jumped out of her chair and sped out of the room.

"Geez what a girl," Bright sighed. "You got that right, I'm gonna try and find out what she's hiding. I got up and walked towards the door, I wasn't looking and ended up tripping over a video game controller. Luckily I was caught by Bright. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face, our lips inches apart, I unconsciously closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him, my heart raced.

He pulled away, "I'm sorry, I like someone else."

"Who? Who is she?!" I asked heartbroken. In truth I've had a crush on Bright since 6th grade when he suddenly got all attractive and stuff.

He hesitated, "It's... Rein... I'm sorry..." he stared at the floor.

My eyes began to water. "I knew it. You always thought of her differently than me." He continued to stare at the floor, I walked out the door leaving him alone in the room.

**~Shade's POV~**

I thought about what happened at the festival, my memories with Rein run though my mind. _I was so close to kissing her, I blushed at the thought. Tch, why does my heart have to race for her? I just can't fall for a girl like her, she's the enemy. One day I'm gonna have to kill her. So it's best I don't get too attached. _

_*****RING RING*** **_

My phone rang filling up the silent space of the apartment. I snap out of it and pick up the phone, it was an Unknown number.

"Hello?" I clenched my fist in suspense.

"Have you found any more information on Agent Luna?" a dark voice asked.

"No, but I'll get some soon, I'm really close." I replied seriously.

"We need it soon, you must hurry. Stop fooling around and get serious, you don't have much time left! If you fail to complete this task, then I will have to take you off this mission and ask someone else to do it." he argued.

"Don't worry about it I can handle it, its just I have to get her trust so she will reveal some information to me." I replied confidently.

"Okay, then I have to add a new task to this mission..." he paused and I held my breath. "Your new priority is to exterminate Agent Luna after you have the details we need. If she's alive it will be a problem for us."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN. LOL sorry I just wanted to try that. Anywho~ OMFG FINE LIKES BRIGHT AND BRIGHT LIKES REIN! And ohhhh snap. Shade and Rein are ordered to kill each other!? How will they get together then?! Well guess you guys will have to find out later on. Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**


	7. Do you? Or do you not?

**A/N: Sorry its a day late! I was really busy yesterday! Anyway~ hope you guys like this one. P.S. If you like my story please vote for me on Kiku Nakamura's Profile. (If you're wondering why I just say this now, well it's because I just remembered lol sorry...)**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~ **

I sighed as we got assigned roles for the play. Every year for the second day of the festival my class would have to pick something to do for a presentation of some sort for the rest of the student body, this year it was Sleeping Beauty, what a cliché right?

"Rein."

I sighed again staring out the window.

"Rein! REIN-SAN! Get up here this instant!" my teacher yelled, oops my bad I didn't hear her. I got up and walked to where she was pointing to. "Please take a piece of paper out of the hat." I hesitantly reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. I opened it carefully and read the contents, I heaved a big sigh, I was playing sleeping beauty, OH JOY! I shuffled back to my desk as my fellow female classmates sighs echoed throughout the room.

I scanned the names and roles on the board, might as well check who got the other roles. My eyes widened as I found out who the Prince was. NOT AGAIN! Its Shade, do I have bad luck or something?!

Find handed me a copy of the script. I flipped through the pages counting how many lines I had. The last few pages was the part when the prince woke the princess with a kiss. _WAIT I HAVE TO KISS SHADE!?_ I clenched my fists, "NOOO!" while I yelled, a bunch of girls gave me ice cold glares of jealousy.

**~Shade's POV~**

This is such a pain. "Who is this beautiful lady, asleep on this bed?" I read my lines blankly.

"No no no! You have to say it with more emotion!" Fine yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed then said the line again, to Rein who lay "asleep" on the floor. I kneeled down next to her and caressed her face lightly with the back of my hand. "My dear Princess, I shall awake thee with a kiss," I declared just inches away from my face. Realizing what I was gonna do, her eyes flew open, "Jotto matte ! Are we seriously gonna have to kiss each other," she said shuffling away from me.

"Well yeah, but if you want you guys can just fake it during rehearsals." Fine suggested while scanning her clipboard. Great! I don't have to kiss her! I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone the boss was calling. "Hey um I gotta take this," Fine nodded and I left.

"I need you to head to Hamasaki Inc. to pick up a anti gravity device. I want it by 7, don't fail me son." the voice demanded.

**~Rein's POV~**

What's taking that guy so long? I impatiently waited for him to come back so we could finish rehearsal. My watch beeped, "Um Fine, I'm sorry about this but I have an emergency at the café. Can I leave early?" I pleaded, she sighed, "Okay, I don't see Shade anywhere either so I guess this rehearsal is wrapped up. I'll tell mom you had to do class chores today."

"Thank you Fine!" I hugged my sister tightly and ran out the door.

"I got a notice from one of our sources that Eclipse will be stealing an anti gravity device from the Hamasaki company. Please stop him, before he gets away." the director asked.

"Okay," my outfit materialized to my spy one, "Yosh! I will not let you have it Eclipse!" I ran off into the trees near the school grounds.

**~Shade's POV~**

I deflected his punches with my arms, while the other guy threw some blows from behind, but I avoided them easily. I back flipped then kick them down, finally the coast was clear. I sprinted my way to the room where they held the device in a glass case. I walked slowly towards the case tip-toeing as lightly as possible, but to no avail. "Dammit," I said as a loud click was heard, I had stepped on a tile to set a trap off. I sensed something coming my way, it was really fast! Before I could get pierced by one of the arrows I sprinted towards the case, and quickly smashed it to bits with my super kick (haha). Looking to see if anyone was coming, I smiled, no one was coming. Then I jumped out the window.

I landed safely and silently, silence filled the night air. But it was soon destroyed by the rustling of leaves.

"Show yourself its no use hiding from me." I declared.

Luna stepped into view, "I can't let you have that." she glanced at the device in my hands. "What are you planning any way?"

"I can't tell you, it will ruin everything." I walked past her.

"Do you even care what will happen if you continue this? Do you? Or not?" she followed me.

I spun around, "Yes I am very aware, leave me alone now, you can't stop me." With that being said I sprinted away. She followed closely behind, "I won't let you get away Eclipse!"

The ground under my feet gave way, I jumped just in time to avoid the trap. But Luna wasn't as lucky.

"KYAAA!" she screamed while falling down the hole. "Ouch, Dammit I think I broke my leg." she cried.

I turned to walk away before I would get caught by someone, but in the back of my mind something told me to stay. I jumped into the hole, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

**~Rein's POV~**

OWWW my leg hurts like heck! I should have been more alert, then I wouldn't have fell in this hole. I struggled to get up, but fell down again. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I furiously wiped them away, "You are not to cry. Be strong Rein. Be strong." I told myself. In the distance I heard footsteps. Someone jumped down the hole, just before I passed out.

I had a dream, I was floating in a cloud of flowers. I wasn't alone, there was a boy with me, but I didn't know who it was. They told me that they cared greatly for me. I kept asking who he was, because I couldn't recognize his face, but instead of answering he would just smile and say I love you. Then I woke up in someone else's bed.


	8. Friends or Foes

**A/N: Heyyy sorry this one is so short! Anywhooo I'm not sure if I can get the next chapter out tomorrow, so it will probably be some other day this week. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

My eyes slowly opened, and I yawned while my vision adjusted. Rays of sunlight seeped through the grey curtains, I squinted since one of them was right in my eye. I used my hand to cover my eyes and then I sat up. I was laying in a big four poster bed it was made of mahogany and the sheets were crisp white, while the blankets were a deep blue, the walls were a light shade of grey, a desk sat in the corner, while a bedside table to my right was occupied by a tray of someone's breakfast. The smell of the french toast lured me to get out of the unfamiliar bed so I could eat it. When I reached for a piece of toast, a small post it note caught my eye, I picked it up, "Morning clumsy! If you are still alive eat this so you can leave! Sincerely, Eclipse." I glared at the note, what a sweet guy, I thought sarcastically. Might as well take advantage of this situation, I rubbed my hands together and licked my lips, "Itadakimasu!"

I took a quick shower and put on my uniform for work, then carefully folded the pyjamas I woke up wearing. _How did these get on? Wait... don't tell me he.. changed me himself._ My face turned a pasty white, _no way, NO WAY IN HECK DID THAT HAPPEN! _I started to silently freak out. My meltdown was interrupted by a knock on the door. I froze, then hesitantly opened the door a crack to see who it was. It was Eclipse! He barged in, "You're still here?! I thought you knew how to read!"

This guy is really pissing me off, "I can for your information! I just took a shower I was just on my way out. GOOD DAY!" I yelled at his face and took my stuff and walked out the door, leaving him stunned.

"Wait Luna! Stop!" he ran after me, I quickened my pace and opened the nearest door. I found myself in a dim lit room, it appeared to be an office. Many files were spread out all over the room. Then a familiar name caught my eye. I walked towards the wooden desk and picked up a yellow file labelled FBP Top Secret File, FBP is the name of the organization I work for! Why do they have this, I opened it and found a profile page, with my information on it. It had my likes, dislikes, appearance, and the only thing that was half empty was the weakness box._ Don't tell me... They're trying to collect information on me! Shit, they already have so much. Who's doing this? Eclipse for sure! But who is he at my school?! It could be anyone! _

I heard the door creaking open. I started to panic and frantically stuff the papers back into the folder. A maid walks into the room, before she turned in my direction a hand covered my mouth and pulled me down behind a book shelf. I recognized these arms that held me down. Eclipse held me close as he peeked around the corner to check on the maid who was cleaning. 15 minutes passed and we finally heard the door close. I hear him sigh from relief and let go of me. We both try to get up at the same time pushing the shelf in the process, "Idiot! It's ladies first!" I hissed.

"Well I don't see a lady anywhere." he hissed back. My jaw dropped, Oh no he didn't. I reached to slap him but instead I hit the shelf and it came toppling down.

I felt something under me, I slowly opened my eyes and found dark blue ones staring back at me wide eyed. I realized that our lips were touching and quickly shuffled away from him in shock. We were both really surprised at what happened, that it created an awkward atmosphere. "Sorry... Um... I'm gonna go now..." I stammered making my way to the door.

**~Shade's POV~**

That was sure a surprise. Wow my first kiss was stolen by the enemy. What surprised me the most was, excuse me I'm a bit of a pervert but, her chest was bigger than I expected. I blushed, "Tch. I shouldn't be thinking this."

**~Shade and Rein's POV~**

I touched my lips and wondered, can someone like that really be my enemy?


	9. Love Me, Love Me Not

**~Bright's POV~**

I stirred the batter until it was the perfect texture. I stopped and lifted up the wooden spoon to taste it, it tasted sweet and a lil coconutty, "Guess that's good enough." I popped them into the oven for 20 mins. Fine groaned behind me, she was wearing her pink apron, the kind that girl usually wear that puffs up and has a bow at the back, personally I don't know how it puffs up like that so it looks like a dress instead of an apron. She was sitting there playing with some utensils, I asked her to help me bake coconut cupcakes for Rein as an attempt to woo her.

"Bright~~! When can I eat some!?" she whined.

"Okay okay be patient I just put them in the oven for 20 mins" I said attempting to calm her down. After 19 mins of the whining from Fine, I finally heard a ding from the oven.

**~Rein's POV~**

"AWWW MAN!" I yelled as I frantically looked for my brown lunch bag.

"What's wrong Rein?" Fione asked, as she pulled out a lined paper out of her bag.

"My snacks! My beautiful blueberry cream crackers! They're not here!" I cried, at the sky. Sophie, Altezza, and Fione all sweat dropped, "Rein this is the first time you worried so much about food. You're just like Fine now."

"Rein! Girls! Hello, fancy seeing you here." Bright exclaimed, I quickly put on a calm face and sat straighter in my seat.

"What's that Onii-sama?" Altezza asked pointing to the package in his hands.

"These are for you," he smiled at me, while uncovering a plate of coconut cupcakes, they had a fluffy white frosting topped with little blueberries. I licked my lips and thanked him. When I reached for one I tripped on a rock and fell face first into the plate of cupcakes. Frosting and blueberries covered my face. I used my fingers to wipe frosting out of my eyes as the girls and my sister giggled.

I started to whimper, "Rein, why don't you go clean yourself up, so we can all stop laughing." Fine suggested while wiping a tear out of her eye from laughing too hard. I sighed and walked to the sinks behind the school. Bright quickly followed.

"I'm so sorry Rein..." he apologized walking beside me.

"No, no, it's not your fault I'm a klutz that trips 24/7." I assured him trying to light up his mood.

"Yeah guess so," we laughed.

We reached the sinks and I washed my face. I started to wipe my face with a hand towel. Bright snatched it away from me, "Hey!"

"Let me do it for once." he said, I sighed and nodded, he always did this when we were younger. We sat down on the grass, Bright leaned closer to wipe my face. I could feel his breath against my skin. Maybe it was just me but the sunlight made him look different today, it made his eyes sparkle more than usual, his hair looked cute slightly moving from the small wind. He noticed me staring, I frantically darted my eyes away, and ended up looking at his lips instead._ I wonder if they're soft..._

"Rein.." Bright started while clearing his throat, "I... like you..."

My eyes widened, my heart skipped a beat, _is he serious right now?_ "Are you joking?" I asked sounding ruder than I meant to.

He lowered the towel from my face. "No, I'm serious," he did look serious I've never really seen this part of him. "I've always liked you, since the first time we met. Before you used to isolate yourself, even when everyone was nice to you, I wanted to protect you, and be your shoulder to cry on. I really like you Rein! I can't go a day without thinking of you." I was speechless, I thought he liked Fine, I blushed, "You don't have to give me an answer now, I can always wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

I smiled, "Thank you. I'll think about it." He held out his hand to help me up. I heard a rustling in the bushes, I turned my head in the direction and glimpsed a flash of pink.

**~Fine's POV~**

I smiled warmly as Bright confessed to Rein, and they walked side by side to go back to the courtyard. A few tears escaped her eyes, "It's okay as long as their both happy," I told myself trying to cheer up, but my eyes weren't listening, tears kept falling.

* * *

**After school, a week later...**

* * *

**~Shade's POV~**

Luna chased me around the building trying to snatch away the next piece needed for the machine. "Give it back to it's rightful owner, you JERK!" she yelled behind me, I turned my head around and stuck out my tongue, "In your dreams!" I yelled back. She soon caught up to me and jumped on to my back. We both fell to the ground, the box rolled out of my reach.

"Got you!" she hissed sitting on top of me.

I smirked, an idea popped into my head, "Think again," I grabbed her wrists and rolled, so that I was on top of her and she was on the ground. "Why do you have to do this?" she asked me struggling to get free, I looked away and didn't answer, "I hate guys like you."

I sighed, "Well I don't feel the same about you." I looked at her with longing eyes. Her face softened, "I don't like fighting with you. Honestly if you were a normal girl and I was a normal guy I would have already told you this."

**~Rein's POV~**

"W-what do you mean?" I stared at him confused and surprised. He kissed my unsuspecting lips. For a second I kissed him back, but I soon pushed him away. "I'm sorry I'm in love with someone else." my bangs blocked the view of my face and cast a dark shadow. Thinking of Bright, just a few hours ago, I said yes to his confession, he showed up at my house and went on a date. He gave me flowers, saying that he was so happy.

**-Flashback-**

I opened the front door to find Bright leaning against the door frame. He wore a white button down with a black jacket, damn he looked cute. I looked down a my outfit, a t-shirt and jeans, and knee high leather boots, it's pretty decent I guess.

"You look great!" he smiled warmly, taking my hand.

I blushed, "Um thanks... You too."

"Be careful guys!" Fine waved us goodbye, a hint of sadness shown in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared so I thought nothing of it.

"Where are we gonna go then?" I asked looking up at him, while we walked on the pavement.

"Somewhere special. But that's a secret between you and me okay?" he said putting a finger on his lips and winking.

"Okay if you say so," I answer u certainly while he used his hand to cover my eyes and with the other he held my hand to guide me.

After what seemed like half an hour, we stopped walking. The curiosity I have been holding in, burst out, "Are we here now?" I asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yep," he replied while taking his hand of my face, to reveal a beautiful pond. Lily pads floated at the surface, dragonflies flew dangerously close to the surface of the water. Many varieties of fishes scattered around when I leaned in to look at my reflection shown in the still water.

"Kirei! This is so cool!" I exclaimed smiling excitedly at Bright, who squeezed my hand and smiled at me lovingly.

"That's not all, look over there," he said pointing towards the setting sun.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in awe, the sun was orange and the sky and clouds around it were coloured with pink, purple, and orange. They blended in perfect harmony, I couldn't take my eyes of it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Thank you," I whispered giving him a peck on the cheek, he smiled, "No problem." he placed a pure white lily in my hair and kissed my head.

**-End Flashback-**

A tear slipped down my cheek, I can't betray him. I got up and walked away. Suddenly, I recalled my times with Shade. Shade holding my hand. Shade shielding my from the ladder. Shade's smiling face when he won the prize._Why is he invading my mind?_ I closed my eyes and thought hard,_ I like Bright don't I?_ _Why do I have to think about Shade at a time like this?_

"Isn't it obvious?" a voice piped up in side my head.

"Who are you? What's obvious?" I asked kinda of scared to be hearing a voice inside my head.

"I'm your conscious. You're really clueless aren't you? You like him, that's why at times like these you think of him. You often deny your feelings for him. That's why your so confused. You just can't except the truth. You Rein, are in love with him." it declared.

"What the bumblebees?! No! That's a lie!" I covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what it said was true, "Wait you're talking about Shade right? Not Eclipse?"

"Well not necessarily..." it answered.

"Huh?" there was no answer, "What a reliable conscious I have here." I said to myself sarcastically, but seriously I need it to be more specific, was it Shade or Eclipse?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**~Someone's POV~**

"Yes, it's going perfectly. Everything is falling into place." a familiar voice said into the phone.

"Good, good," the familiar dark voice of the enemy answered.

"When will we initiate the final phase?" he shifted in his uniform, and flipped some hair out of his eyes.

"In a month. Till then keep up the good work." then the line went dead.

His ruby eyes sparkled as he smirked in the night.

* * *

**A/N: Awww Bright and Rein _. But how long will that last? Theres another villain ohhhhh shiz! Can you guess who? If you like this fanfic please vote for it on kiku nakamura's profile. Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics.**


	10. Bittersweet Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm pleased and kinda sad to announce that this is the the first part of the last chapter of Unexpected Love! It's long just to warn you. Please feel free to review your opinion about it. If you like this fanfic please support it by voting on Kiku Nakamura's Profile! Thank you for reading this far! **

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

"Damn is it hot in June!" I fanned myself with my hand.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, I'm sweating like a pig!" Fine fanned under her arms with her hands.

"Fine don't do that in public!" I yelled. It's been a month since me and Bright started dating and when I realized my feelings for Shade. A lot of weird stuff has happened to me, like I feel like someone is watching my every move. One time I was alone in the street looking for Eclipse when suddenly a small knife was thrown at me, I dodged it at the last second. It pierced the wall just centimetres away from my head.

"Guys, your parents are calling for us!" Bright waved us over. We stop bickering and got up from our spot under the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

**A little after...**

* * *

Bright leans in to kiss me. "Isn't it a nice day today?" I exclaimed standing up abruptly, "We should go get the others to come outside, I'll go get them!"

Before I could go he grabbed my wrist and he walked in front of me. "What's going on with you?" he asked concerned, "For awhile now you have avoided my advances. Is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked away, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted things..." the grip around my wrist softened and he let go.

"I understand," he looked sad, "I'll just give you some space, call me when you want to talk again,." with that being said he left me and went over to our friends playing in the pool. He jumped into the pool and began attacking my friends with a water gun he found by the towels.

I sat back down on the bench. l seriously don't deserve him. Ever since that walk in the forest, my head was just filled with thoughts of "him". I guess I can't handle dating someone with somebody else on my mind. "I'm horrible," hot tears slipped through my hands. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, then I looked up at the figure standing above me.

"Shade." I muttered.

He gave me a small smile, "Want to talk about it?" he asked, while sitting down next to me.

I embraced him, catching him off guard, "I c-can't tell you," I stammered, my tears stained his shirt. "I can't tell you because you're part of the reason," I thought.

He stroked my hair, "Just let it all out. If you want me to, I can sing any song you want," he offered, I nodded thinking it would be interesting to hear him sing. I felt him relax, and lean back on the bench, while I hugged him.

"What song?" he asked me.

"Fireflies, Owl City," I mumbled, a hiccup escaped my mouth shortly after.

He laughed, "Okay here we go..." he began to sing the first verse very off key. I started to giggle into his shirt. After a few more words I pulled away and burst out laughing. His singing voice was off key but still boyishly cute at the same time.

He stopped singing, "What's so funny? Think you can do better?" he challenged.

I wiped a tear from my eye, "Actually yes I can," I sung a few words, and he burst with applause.

"Wow I must be very lucky to be in the presence of such a wonderful singer!"

I smiled cockily, "Yep you must bow before me!" we both burst out laughing until our stomachs hurt.I just can't help smiling!

I calm down and smiled warmly at him. He noticed my gaze, stopped laughing and blushed. "W-what are you looking at?" he asked shyly.

"Nothing." I let out a small giggle as I unexpectedly kiss his cheek. I pull away, his face was now a deep scarlet. I wink and stick out my tongue, "That's what you get for making me think that your so cool!" I teased.

"Oh.. ahem... well this is what you get for making me think your cute," I was confused as he said that, but turned red as I found out when he inched closer and lifted my chin up with his hand. I closed my eyes, he slowly closed his while he brought his lips closer to mine.

"What are you guys doing?" Milky asked, our lips were centimetres apart. We jumped from our seats, and we scooted away from each other on the bench, our faces were still flushed as she eyed me and Shade.

"What the fudge Milky? Don't scare us like that!" Shade yelled, "Sorry... Anyways, we're gonna get some smoothies are you guys gonna come?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah! Okay let's go then!" I exclaimed, Shade flowing behind.

"Okay whatever." she took one last suspicious glance at us, then led us cautiously to the rest of the group. _Damn that was close!_

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

"Rein-chan! There's a call for you!" Martha called, I excused myself from the customer I was helping out.

I picked up the phone and listened to the voice on the other end of the receiver. "I need you to get here ASAP, we have to talk about tomorrow." the director's familiar voice demanded, "Okay sure I'll be there soon."

I walked into the office. "I have received word that they have succeeded in building that machine. I need you to infiltrate their lair, and destroy that machine before they set it off. I'm unsure about what it does, but it's dangerous all the same," he warned.

"I understand I'll go ahead and prepare myself for tomorrow." I got up to go, but his next words stopped me.

"Also, use this. If anyone gets in your way, you know what to do." he placed a little black ball into my hand, a small red button sat in the middle of the surface, he gave me a slight nod. I knew what he meant, and it hurt that it was the only option.

**~Fine's POV~ **

*Yawn* I walked from the supermarket with bags of groceries. Mom asked me to pick some up so she could cook some Beef Stew, yum, I licked my lips just thinking about it.

"Mmm," I sniffed a whiff of freshly baked Cinnamon Buns. My feet led me to a table in front of Strawberry Café. A fresh plate of buns beckoned me to eat some, "Don't mind if I do," I licked my lips and picked one of them up. All of a sudden, one hand clasped my arms behind my back as the bags fell from my hands. The other hand closed over my mouth with a handkerchief. I struggled and flailed my arms and legs to get free. But soon my eyes started to droop, and my muscles relaxed. Then my body went limp.

**~Author's POV~**

Rein walked into the silent kitchen, her mom sat at the table with her face in her hands. She heard her daughter walk in and gave her a depressed and lost look.

Rein rushed to her mother, Elsa's side, "Mom what's wrong? Where's Fine?!" she frantically grasped her mother's hand.

Her mother's tear-stained face said it all, "Fine didn't come home after I asked her to get the groceries. I don't know where she is, I can't get ahold of her!" she sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. Rein hugged her tight, just as the phone rang. She looked for her mom's approval, she nodded and Rein proceeded to answer the phone.

"Luna! We got a call from someone, they said that they had your sister Fine! If you don't come to this address by yourself then they'll kill her!" Oscar the director's assistant informed me frantically.

"I'll go."

"But it's dangerous!"

"It's okay. She's my sister, and if you sent anyone else they would have hurt her, I'll go don't worry about me."

**~Shade's POV~**

I stared blankly at Fine's body. She was tied to a chair, a black blindfold covered her eyes, she was still unconscious from the sleeping drug. The door creaked open, and my father walked in.

I jumped from my seat, "Did you order this?" I asked pointing to Fine's limp body.

"Well yes. I was becoming impatient, and plus this would be fun don't you think? We can get Luna to come here by herself and boom! Kill her before she can interfere with the machine!" he explained pacing around the room, he had an amused look in his eyes.

"But she has nothing to do with this!" I cried pointing to Fine.

My father approached me, and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Are you going against me son?" I felt something pierce my skin, shock filled my head, and I retained my composed self, "No father, I'm sorry I spoke out of line."

**~Rein's POV~ **

I walked through the familiar iron gates. My watch handy for when in need of back up. I felt the little ball nestled in my pocket. I hope I don't have to use it. I pushed open the large wooden doors, it creaked loudly with age. The hall was empty, no sound was heard from inside the house.

I cautiously stepped inside, and looked around. "I guess no ones here..." I shrugged, then I heard a faint whistling. Before the needle could pinch me I ducked. Another one came flying, so I had to jump, more kept coming so I tried my best to avoid them. Two cut my legs and left small cuts.

I pulled out my knife and placed it on the person neck before they could stab me. Ninjas, I haven't fought those in a while. I spun around and jumped on to his shoulders, then landed safely behind him, I inched my blade closer to his skin.

Another ninja, this time a girl, came running up to us, probably so she could save her fellow ninja from my knife. But she was too slow, I cringed as I slit his throat. He fell limp on the floor just as the she-ninja yelled and furiously swung the switch blade around, I tripped her with a swing of my leg. Before she could get up again, I sat on her and used some of her ninja stars to throw them at the others who were coming out of their hiding places.

"You will never get away with this!" one of them cried in their asian accent.

"Yeah right." I sighed as I tied them all together.

"NEVER!" another yelled as I walked away sweat dropping, that was a really over used line just now.

I walked through the hall looking inside the many rooms for my sister or a suspicious machine. No luck, just empty rooms. "Ding~" I heard a small metallic thing fall to the ground. It came from my 2 o'clock, and just as I predicted there stood my next enemy. He wore his familiar dark coat, white hat and boots.

"Hey Eclipse how's it going?" I greeted him.

He walked towards me, and raised his hand probably to tease me. Instead there was a large thump heard and a hole in the wall where my head was just seconds before.

"Eclipse?" usually he didn't punch that forcefully.

He looked up and smirked, I gasped, his eyes they weren't their usual deep blue, they were a pitch-black. They looked as if they could see right through me and into my soul. He kept throwing punches and I continued to avoid them. I rounded-off and jumped atop a nearby shelf.

I saw him reaching into one of his pockets and he pulled out a whip. He brought his arm back, and drew it forward so that the whip would wrap itself around my body. He pulled it tighter, and I cringed, "What's wrong with you? You're never this aggressive!" I cried struggling to get free. He didn't flinch, and he pulled me of the shelf with his whip and I fell with a thud to the ground, "There's nothing wrong with me. I've just realized my true purpose." he kneeled down and lifted my chin up with his hand, "To kill you. Now since this is the end I might as well show to you who I really am." he gave me an evil smile as he threw his hat aside, violet-blue hair, he dropped his mask to the ground. "Shade!" I struggled to breath.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... This isn't the end (obviously), I figured it would be too much for you guys if I put all of this sadness and betrayal in one chapter so I made it in two parts Kay? They will have different names for the chapters cause they have different focuses. It would be boring to explain that any further, so please enjoy this chapter! The next part will be up shortly after this one so don't worry. (It will probably be up in an hour or two...**


	11. Beastly Betrayals and Endless Emotions

**A/N: LOL, sorry that the chap title is messed... I couldn't think of a better one... Anywhoo, yeah its the final chapter! I would like to thank all of you for reading this far! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Prepare for more heartbreak, blood (LIKE A LOT!) and double crossing in this chapter. If you don't like the thought of blood I apologize, I felt that I had to include it in the story because it made it more... well... visual. It puts more emotion. Idk how to explain it, so sorry!**

* * *

**~Shade's POV~ **

_What the hell am I doing?! Mother of fudge, I don't have control over my body!_ I slit a bit of Rein's throat, she yelped in pain, blood dripped down my blade as I licked some of it, to taunt her. "_Rein get away from me! Get away! I can't control my body!"_ I helplessly yelled inside my body.

"Oh how I love hearing you scream! The feeling I get from cutting you just sends chills running down my spine." I sneered, as I looked upon her devastated face. "I've always hated you. I have been looking forward to this for so long!" I laughed.

_No! No, don't believe him, or was it still me? Whatever. Just don't believe him, that's a lie. I've never hated you! _

**~Rein's POV~**

Shock filled me, because of his newfound bloodthirsty personality and because there was suddenly thousands of needles piercing my skin. The blood seeped through my clothes as I screeched in pain.

"Why you of all people?!" I coughed up some blood after I asked.

He sighed, "Well you see, being me I'm good looking, smart, courageous, and trust worthy, or so you thought," he laughed mockingly, "I thought, hmm maybe if I could get her to trust me and become 'friends' with you it would be easier to get information out of you and finally find your weakness. There wasn't any record of your weakness in the computers at all or in any files. So I was sent to find out for myself. And now I know that weakness," he stared me straight in the eyes, "Love! Ha! You're at your weakest when you're in love! I slowly found that out when we spent all that time together."

My heart broke into a million pieces. It felt like it sunk into a deep bottomless abyss. "Now Rein, do you love me?" he traced his fingers down my cheek, while he sneered heartlessly, and he cut my cheek with a piece of broken glass.

"I don't believe you." I couldn't, I couldn't believe that this heartless monster could be the same carefree idiot I love, I reached into my pocket and let out a little yelp as the needles cut big long bloody scratches on my arm, a little bit of hope filled me as I found the familiar round ball in my pocket.

"Well believe it because I'm going to kill you right here, right now." he stood up and faced the opposite direction, "You were so easy to fool!" An idea popped into my head, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well, how do you plan on doing so?" I could tell he was smiling.

"Well first I'll make you recall all those heart warming times we had and then ruin it by telling you that it was all fake,"he continued to look in the opposite direction with his back to me, with him blabbing about how he was gonna make me suffer, I took this opportunity to cut the bloodied up rope and make my escape.

Yes! Finally I'm outta here-, Shade's arm blocked my way. "You actually thought I didn't notice what you were trying to do? Ha! To think you took me for a fool," he laughed, then he grabbed my arm and held it in between my shoulder blades, he pulled out the knife from my pocket and held it against my neck, "You're so foolish trusting me so easily!"

Tears I've been holding inside from the moment my heart broke escaped my eyes, this caught him off guard a bit, so I took this small chance and grabbed the knife out of his hand, cutting his palm in the process. "Yes, I'm a fool. But I can't help falling in love with you!" I yelled wholeheartedly, he remained shock at my outburst, and for just a second there was a flash of deep blue in his eyes again. I threw a smoke bomb at the ground between us. It shrouded my tear stained face and my body from view as I slipped through the door leading to a ball room.

"Finally I meet the famous Princess of the Night, Agent Luna, welcome to my humble abode!" I turned to face a stern looking man sitting on a throne like seat, "You have met my son I see, I didn't think you would have gotten past him so easily. I guess he has turned soft... Or maybe not considering how beat up, bloody, and scratched you are." his fake smile turned into a sneer, just as Shade, looking solemn walked up to stand beside his father's "throne". He wouldn't make eye contact with me, he kept looking at the floor. "Your looking for this machine I presume?" he smirked revealing the menacing looking machine behind him.

"Where is my sister, you heartless BASTARD?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as tears and blood dripped down my cheeks.

He smiled and gestured for someone to come out of the shadows. A hooded figure leads Fine into the room. She was blind folded, a few bruises were shown on her once flawless skin. The anger inside me built up, how DARE they hurt Fine! The hooded figure unties the blindfold, "Rein! You came!" Fine exclaimed joyfully, but that joy was ruined as the grip on her arms grew tighter and she cringed in pain. A knife was brought to her throat, he unveils his dark hood, to reveal the face I least expected. My already broken heart broke even more, "WHY? Why you? Why Bright, why!?" I cried in pain.

"Don't HURT HER!" I yelled in frustration, he inches the knife closer to her smooth skin. "Don't! Please don't!" I cried helplessly. Shade flinched a bit at my cries but kept looking at the floor. I glimpse his evil smirk as he quickly slits her throat, crimson blood dripped from the cut. She screamed from the pain.

"EEEYAHHH! NO! Stop!" I yelled my throat ached from my screams, more tears fell from my eyes.

The man in the throne signalled for him to stop, seeing that I've had enough. Bright's smile drops in disappointment. _How could Bright do this? How can he hurt me and Fine like that? How much more are they gonna hurt people precious to me? How much more people are gonna turn against me? Kami-sama please no more! _

"I thought you loved me!" silence filled the air.

His face showed regret, he lowered the knife, drops of blood fell to the floor. Relief washed over me. I began to smile, "Never... I've never loved you," my smiled faded, lies. He's lying. His smiling face when he told me how happy he was on our first date filled my mind, I shook my head violently, and covered my ears and cried.

"That's a LIE!" I screeched. He stood there emotionless. Shade's father sat in his throne pleased with the scene unfolding in front of him.

"It's not. I never 'loved' you at all . I've always despised you. I patiently waited for this moment, and it came to me finally when the boss asked me to get rid of you! Everything I did was part of the plan. The truth is every smile, every kiss and every moment we shared together was fake. I wanted to gag every time I said 'I Love You". I wanted to puke every time I kissed you! I endured so much to get to this point. Finally my little act has come to an end." he laughed, his once kind demeanour vanished before my eyes. "I honestly am the complete opposite of the fake personality I showed you and your friends. In fact my name isn't even Bright, my real name is Damon!" he cackled, madness shown in his eyes.

"So all those memories the three of us shared are fake? Those times when we played hide and seek in the forest, when we were five? That time when you saved us from drowning? All of your encouraging smiles, and our friendship were lies?!" I yelled.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead someone else answered for him.

"Those were not lies. Not technically." A boy with shinning blond hair stood on the other end of the room. Who's he, and why is he here? He walked closer and we all got a better look at him.

"As I predicted," Bright- I mean Damon said, "It's been awhile huh brother?"

My eyes widened, "Brother?" WHAT THE FUDGE? I found myself face to face with someone that looked exactly as Damon. But this one had kinder eyes.

"Wait... Who are you?" Fine asked, taking the words from my mouth.

"I'm the real Bright, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here. I'm his twin, well it seems like I'm the good twin, as you can see." he explained, "I'm on your side Rein, you don't have to glare at me so coldly, after all I'm your best friend."

OHMYGOSH! My head is spinning, "Okay... If your my best friend then why and how did Damon- Wait, just explain to me how this happened, I need an explanation." the rest of us nodded in agreement, including Shade and his father.

Damon sighed and thrust Fine to another guard waiting in the corner, "Okay well, (this is such a pain) a long time ago me, Bright and our parents were a big happy family. Then we got older and moved to this town when we were about five. In our "family" we have a ritual where we choose the successor of the family business, when we have twins we do this ritual, so that one twin will become the heir and the other would become his shadow, kinda like an understudy. I became the shadow because I lost to this flowery idiot over there, and was hidden from the world. I watched enviously as my insolent brother played with you two in the forest beside our house, that's why you don't know me. I slowly began to grow a hatred for my family and its stupid laws for years. Finally after 11 years of suffering I ran from home and lived on the street. This dude found me and asked me to join his rogue agency," he pointed to Shade's father, "and I later found out that my twin belonged to the enemies agency, so I accepted." he paced, while he explained.

"But how did you guys switch?" I asked intently.

"Well you know that time in sixth grade when I disappeared for a week and then came back?" Bright asked us, and me and Fine nodded, "Well during that time I was kidnapped by the director of FBFH and I was told my brother was plotting something and that I had to hide for a while. So that's probably when they made the switch. I would have come back to warn you guys, but I was under strict orders to remain in hiding. I'm sorry." he apologized, I ran up to hug him, "Thank goodness I have my best friend back." I hugged him tight.

"I'm glad to be back so we better get to saving Fine now and destroying that machine huh?" I let go and nodded, we all reverted back to our mood before the big twin switcheroo explanation.

"I'll get Fine you take care of the rest!" he shouted running up to the guard and snatching Fine from his grasp after punching him in the jaw.

**~Fine's POV~**

Bright, the real one, punched the guy holding me, in the jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious. Bright picks me up like a princess and carries me until we were a safe distance from the mansion.

"Is Rein gonna be okay alone?" I asked Bright with my arms around his neck, since he was still carrying me.

He smiles warmly, "Of course she's gonna be okay, it's Rein we are talking about after all!" He put me down

"Umm, just to fill you in on everything, 'you' and Rein were dating a short time ago..." I trailed off changing the subject.

"Well she actually dated Damon not me entirely. Why are you bringing this up?" he asks, suspicious.

"No reason," Bright rolls his eyes, "Fine! Okay, well I want to know if YOU actually do like Rein. Cause when we were younger you guys were so close with each other and you treated her differently than me."

He laughed, "What's so funny about it?" I asked him frustrated.

"Me and Rein are just best friends! I treated you differently because I didn't know how to act properly in front of you... because.. I liked you. And I still do."

I blushed and looked away, "Rein knows that, and Damon probably fooled her into thinking I like her instead of you. She's very gullible I'm sad to say." he explained.

"Yeah I guess your right," I shrugged, "Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

I gave him a peck on the cheek, his cheeks grew hot, kawaii! "I like you too!"

Meanwhile back in the mansion...

**~Rein's POV~**

I ran for the remote held in Shade's father's hands. Shade backed away, and Damon was nowhere to be found. I lunge for it and grab the remote, then I did a back handspring over his head, kicking his chin in the process.

He clutched his bruised chin, "You bitch!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and points it at me. His finger was ready to pull the trigger, my heart started to beat like crazy, out of fear. I kicked it out of his hands just as he pulled the trigger, the bullet nearly missed my chest. Luckily it hit my watch instead, it fell to the floor in pieces.

We both look for the gun. Our eyes landed on Shade, he bent down to pick it up. He stared blankly at the weapon in his hands.

"Shade, my boy! Help out your old man, and throw me the gun," he held out his hand as the other grasped my neck tightly.

I struggled to pry his hand off, but I wasn't strong enough. I looked helplessly at Shade holding the gun in his hands deciding whether or not to give it to his dad. Our eyes met, I gave him a pleading look, tears fell from my eyes, every breath was a struggle. Shade please, I need you to help me. Please!

He drew his arm back to throw it, I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be shot. But instead I hear the gun breaking to pieces as it made contact with a wall.

"You idiot! How dare you disobey your father!" his dad yelled, gripping my neck tighter than before. I felt like my heart would stop soon. I couldn't get anymore oxygen. My eyes started to droop.

"I'm sorry, but I think you crazy. (Your so CRAY CRAY!) I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt anymore innocent people! And I especially don't want to hurt Rein, because I love her. Since I do, I'm gonna stop you!" he declared the colour returning to his eyes.

He kicks his dad where the sun does not shine (if you know what I mean ha!) His grip loosens and I fall into Shade's open arms, I coughed.

"Are you okay now?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, thank you," I smile.

"What a sweet moment, do you guys need a moment to make out?" Damon mocked us from beside the machine.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" we both yelled in embarrassment.

"Well good because I have a town to explode!" he sneered as he pressed the button on the remote we had dropped earlier. "In 30 seconds this machine will trigger all the bombs that were placed in the city, destroying the agency and everything else!"

I slap him, everyone is shocked. "What the.."

"Are you stupid?!" I shouted, "Damon, you didn't have to do that! I know your just angry with your family about not treating you better. And I agree with you that is a stupid ritual. But you didn't have to hold that hatred in for so long. I'm sure your parents miss you, I'm sure they love you enough to abolish it. Just please stop this madness." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please stop, and go home to your family. They are waiting for you." I smile.

He's speechless, the madness fading from his eyes. His expression grew kinder, and he began to cry. It was kind of awkward watching him cry.

"So... does this mean you're gonna stop the sequence now?" Shade asked breaking the silence.

He wiped his tears away, "Yeah." He turned off the machine.

We whooped. But our celebration ended as quickly as it started, "This machine will self destruct in 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7."

Our eyes widened, Shade grabbed my hand, "We have to go before we explode with it!"

"Damon! Come on!" I yelled worriedly.

"I can't. I'm sorry Rein. I can't face them, with all the sins I've committed. I've taken the lives of so many to get here, I even hurt you. I'm sorry Rein," a tear fell down his cheek, a shrill ringing sound was heard, I couldn't hear the last part, because Shade scooped me up and carried me out of the room.

We watched the mansion explode in front of us. Smoke and debris everywhere. I looked up at the night sky, at that moment I figured out what Damon had said: I love you. For real this time. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried. I couldn't take watching a friend die. Shade put his arms around me comfortingly. After a while, I pulled away and wiped my tears and smiled, "Thank you Shade, for always being there for me."

He smiles back, "I love you." He kissed me gently on the lips, as the fireworks of a nearby festival set off.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped this ending satified you. Only four days left to vote -** u/3445128/Kiku-Nakamura#


	12. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: I wrote this chapter for fun for the fans of this fan fiction! I really enjoyed writing this Story! Please review what you think about it!**

* * *

**18 Years Later...**

* * *

"Serenity! Get back here! Papa needs to put this bow in your hair!" Shade now 31 years old ran through the hallway of his new home that he shared with his wife and three kids. He chased after a little girl with ocean blue hair and natural violet blue highlights. She stuck out her tongue as she ran around the hall wearing a lavender coloured dress, "Gotcha!" Shade grabbed his daughter's waist and lifted her into the air, "Your such a pest." he kissed her cheeks and tied the Lavender bow into her hair, her violet eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Serenity honey, can you go help Coral clean your room?" A 31 year old Rein appeared in their twin daughter's doorway, a little girl that resembled Serenity, with violet blue hair and ocean blue highlights held her mothers hand with a blank expression on her face. She had beautiful sapphire eyes, just like her twin sister.

Shade put his daughter down, "Hai Mama!" she happily took her sister's hand and pulled her back into the room.

Rein let out a small laugh, "I guess we know which one is the lively one and which one is the cool one!"

"Yeah," Shade placed an arm around her waist, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Are you excited to see the baby?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed happily.

"Mom, dad they're here," an 8 year old boy's voice shouted from downstairs.

They gathered up their daughters and walked down the stairs. Rein slowly opened the front door, as the twins both gripped part of the fabric of their older brother, Dusk's dress pants. He had black hair and dark grey highlights, he had deep blue eyes like his father.

"Ne~ Ne~ Onii-chan," Serenity asked, "What is the baby?"

"A girl or a boy?" Coral finished her sentence, seeming uninterested.

"It's a boy," he sighed and patted their heads.

The twins gaped as their beautiful auntie Fine walked into the room carrying a bundle in her arms, "She and mommy are twins, girls," Dusk whispered to his sisters.

"Sugoi!" they both exclaimed, Serenity's eyes gleamed, while her sister's blank gaze lifted a bit. Fine's pink hair was wavy, long and untied. While Rein's was curled at the ends, and was about the same length as her hair 18 years ago. The two little sapphire eyed girls stared at their mother and auntie in amazement, they look like twin princesses.

Their amazement grew as their uncle Bright walked into the house. Coral suddenly appeared in front of him, you could easily tell he was her favourite. She held out her arms, "Coral you look more pretty then you did last time I was here," he lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey now, don't go stealing my daughter from me Bright! Coral give daddy a kiss too!" he exclaimed.

She turned her head the other way, "No daddy is a pedophile!" the rest of the people in the house laughed, as Shade sunk to his knees, disappointed. He felt a tug at his sleeve, "Don't worry Papa! Serenity-chan still loves you!" Shade squeezed her tight and cried tears of joy, "That's my girl!"

"Now do you guys want to see the baby?" Fine asked crouching down, all the kids nodded and everyone crowded around Fine as she unwrapped her son. He had blond hair and red eyes, "He looks like a mini mini version of Bright nii-chan!" Dusk said in awe.

"Do you want to hold him?" Fine asked kindly, he nodded, and she placed him in his arms. His sisters crowded around him, "He's so tiny..." he whispered blushing slightly.

The two couples watched the kids proudly. Shade puts an arm around Rein and whispers "Ai Shiteru." making her blush. She turns to her husband, he just grins, pleased with the reaction.

"Oh no! I think Mama has a fever! Hurry get her to the hospital!" Serenity points at her mother. Making the adults and Dusk, except Rein, laugh, "No, no dear. Mama's not sick, she's just very happy that Papa is being lovey-dovey with her!" Fine places her hands on her little shoulders and explains as Rein frantically signals her to stop.

Serenity angrily turns to her dad, "I want to be lovey-dovey with Papa too! Mama is unfair!" she points her tiny accusing finger at the two.

Rein faces heats up more, "Matte! It's.. it's not like that!" she puts her hands up in defence as the rest laugh.

* * *

_Rein_: So that's how my story ends. Or does it? Who knows, I could have more adventures, or maybe my kids will. But what I'll always remember is that it all started with an Unexpected Love. Bye bye!

**_The End._**


End file.
